tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Ichiban
'' ''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Muryo APURI ni mo akite kita kara Eki mae ni deta kedo Iku basho nante itsumo no honya, itsumo no FUDOKOTO Heya gi no shatsu, neguse atama (nano ni) Yori ni mo yotte konna TAIMINGU de (doushite?) Jidou (jidou) DOA ga (DOA ga) aita sono toki (Kimi ga soko ni ite) boku ni kidzuite (haru ichiban ga fuita) MINI SUKAATO ga, hirari yureta Omowazu me wo sorasu kedo (sorasu kedo) Haibijon yori azayaka ni momaku no SUKURIN ga Kimi wo 3D ni suru KURASUMEITO ni misenai kao Hitorijime shitai kibun ni naru (naru) Denwa ya MEERU janakute, chokusetsu tsutaeru beki da nano ni yappa ienai (Hitokoto dake ga) mada ienai "kimi ga suki da!!" Dotakyan sareta, to kimi no tameiki Boku wa suiri MOODO aite Aite, ikisaki, oshare no riyuu, nazo wa fukamaru bakari "Sandzuke" de yobekina no ka (nante) Ichi ichi nayandecha ikenai (sou daro) Shijou (shijou) marena (marena) chansu o tsukame! Kimi ga soba ni ite (boku no HAATO ni) haru ichiban ga saita Ima, SUTAATO da chikuri mune ni Hajimete kanjita kimochi (ii kimochi) Haireji yori takaraka ni shinzou de hibiku rizumu Kimi ga SARAUNDO ni naru Fushigi na kimi ni hamatte yuku (yuku) Tomodachi to shite janakute honne o tsutaetai noni kyou mo mata ienai (Totsuzen sugite) mata ienai (Hitokoto dake ga) mada ienai "kimi ga suki da!!" |-| Japanese= 無料アプリにも 飽きてきたから 駅前に出たけど 行く場所なんていつもの本屋、 いつものフードコート 部屋着のシャツ、寝癖あたま (なのに) よりにもよってこんなタイミングで (どうして?) 自動 (自動) ドアが (ドアが) 開いたそのとき (君がそこにいて) 僕に気付いて (春一番が吹いた) ミニスカートが、ひらり揺れた 想わず目をそらすけど (そらすけど) ハイビジョンより鮮やかに 網膜のスクリーンが 君を3Dにする クラスメイトに見せない顔 独り占めしたい気分になる (なる) 電話やメールじゃなくて、 直接伝えるべきだ なのにやっぱ言えない (一言だけが) まだ言えない 「君が好きだ!!」 ドタキャンされた、と君の溜息 僕は推理モード 相手、行き先、オシャレの理由、謎は深まるばかり 「さん付け」で呼べきなのか　（なんて） いちいち悩んでちゃいけない　（そうだろ） 史上　（史上）稀な　（稀な）チャンスを掴め！ 君がそばにいて　（僕のハートに）春一番がさいた 今、スタートだ　チクリ胸に 初めて感じた気持ち　（好い気持ち） ハイレジより高らかに　心臓で響くリズム 君がサラウンドになる 不思議な君に　ハマってゆく　（ゆく） 友達としてじゃなくて　本音を伝えたいのに　今日もまた言えない （突然すぎて）また言えない （一言だけが）まだ言えない　「君が好きだ！！」 |-| English= Because I got tired of the no-charge apps I left the front of the station, but The places I'll go will always be the same bookstore and food court (And yet) I was wearing a loungewear shirt and had a bed hair Not only more than that, in such timing (why?) In that instant automatically (automatically) the door (the door) opened (You were there) and noticed me (the first storm of spring blew) My mini skirt swayed lightly Although I turned my eyes away without thinking (turned away) More vividly than a HDTV, the screen from my retina Made you 3D And this face that I won't ever show to my classmates Felt like wanting to be monipolized (felt) Not on an email or call, even through I should tell you directly, but of course I can't say it (Only one word) I still can't say "I like you!!" Your sighs were a last-minute cancellation I entered in a reasoning modde Partner, destination, a motive for fashion, this mistery is deepening Should I call you without "san"? (As if) I shouldn't be worried about every single detail (all right) I should catch a historical (historical) and rare (rare) chance! You were by my side (and by my heart) as the first storm of spring blew Now, it's the start of this prickling pain on my chest Of a feeling I felt for the first time (a good feeling) A rhythm that resounds more in my heart than a high resolution You became surrounded I became addicted in this strange you I wanted to tell you my real intentions not as a friend, but I couldn't tell you again today (It's too sudden) I won't say it again (Only one word) I still can't say "I like you!!" |-| Videos Trivia * This song appears in the album, Tokimeki Idol Song Collection External Links Category:Songs